Best Friends Forever
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: This One-shot may not seem to have much of a point or anything like that, but it was written off the top of my head and from the bottom of my heart. to XSFanatic. Happy friendiversary. This story has mild Raikim hints. No need to read the end notes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. I don't even own this computer! All I own is an idea and the dedication, which you'll find at the bottom of this one- shot.**

" You WIN!" Called the Xbox.

"YES!" Screamed Kimiko in victory, " I told you I'd beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"No fair!" Cried Raimundo, "You know all the Cheats!"

"I guess you shouldn'tve challenged her then, Pardner," Said Clay, "I mean, lil' miss Kimiko knows the game better than a cowboy knows his horse!"

"Well, I still say it wasn't fair." Said Rai.

"My friends!" Cried Omi racing in as if he'd caught the entire Xiaolin temple on fire, " Do you remember what today is?"

"No, Omi. No one really keeps track of days in the SUMMER!" Stated Raimundo, " Ya know, since we don't have school to make everything boring?"

"Personally I rather enjoy school," Said Omi. " Do you know?" He asked Kimiko and Clay.

"Nope, can't say I do, lil' buddy,' Said Clay.

"No clue," Said Kimiko.

"IT'S THE ANNIVERSARY OF THE TEAM!" cried Dojo. " The day I went from Temple guardian to babysitter! Remember now?"

"Well I'll be darned! I completely forgot!" Said Clay.

"Me too!" Said Kimiko.

"I can't believe I almost forgot the day I met you guys!" Said Raimundo.

"Especially _Kimi-ko," _Teased Dojo.

" Not true!" Said Raimundo, eyes darting everywhere except to his crush, " I mean ALL of you! We've been through so much together! It's hard to believe we only came here a year ago..."

"I know!" Said Kimiko. " We survived Jacks Idiocy..."

"We fought Mala Mala Jong..." added Clay.

"We Fought Wuya in ghost form and Brought Raimundo back..." Said Omi.

"And we all made some of the best friends we'll ever have!" Concluded Dojo. "You know what's weird? I can hardly remember a time without you guys!"

"I know, right?" Said Raimundo. "I mean, I'll never forget my friends back in Rio de Janeiro, but they just can't really compare anymore. We haven't been through as much."

"I'm really glad I met you guys," Said Kimiko, "Whenever I start to get homesick, I look around, see all of my Best IDIOTS in one place," hugging them all tightly as she said idiots, "and I feel like I AM home!"

"I know. Y'all are ma' best buds! Ever!" Said Clay.

"Let us make a pact, my good friends," Said Omi, "Here and now."

They all put their hands into a circle and repeated after Omi.

"I solemnly swear, that I will always be friends with everyone in this temple. They will never leave my mind or heart. We will be best friends until the Heylin side rules this temple."

"Which will be never, as long as I'm still around," stated Raimundo.

"I swear!" All of them repeated.

"And give Dojo all your money!" Said Dojo.

"And give...no way Dojo!" The all said.

As they chased him around the temple, their friendship was sealed. They would always remember each other. Bound by bonds that nothing can break, stronger that the Heylin side could even imagine. Trust, Friendship, loyalty, respect, and at the top, the love of five best friends forever.

**Now for the Dedication. I made this for my Friendiversary with XSFanatic. Today, June 8, 2010, marks one year since Tin-tin and I met. **

_**If I could give you the world, dear friend,**_

_** It would be at you feet.**_

_** If I ever came across XS's deed, girl,**_

_** Then you know yours it would be.**_

_** But I have none of these to give you, best bud, **_

_** So, though in the end,**_

_** I have nothing at all to give you, **_

_** I'll forever be your friend.**_

_**May you never find the doors to imagination**_

_** Closed in your face.**_

_** For I will always be here **_

_** To help you keep your pace.**_

_** If you ever think that nothing is going right,**_

_** In you life, my friend,**_

_** I wish to tell you **_

_** I'll be a phone away, around the bend.**_

**Love you always, Skull sister. Good luck in high School, next year. **

**All of my best wishes,**

** Nancy Drew Smarticus.**


End file.
